Apollyon
| status =Alive | birthdate =8/13 | age =25 | gender =Male | height =6'3 | weight =218 | blood type =O | hometown = | homecountry = | livingcountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =ANBU | previous occupation = | team =None | previous team =Unknown | partner = | previous partner = | family = | clan = Ōtsutsuki Clan | clanbranch =Main | rank =ANBU | classification =S Class | reg =0021786 | academy =5 | chunin =6 | jonin =8 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = | jutsu = | taijutsu = | weapons =Various Hollowed Ninja Tools | tools = }} Apollyon is the name bequeathed to the cursed existence formally known as Minako Uchiha. Having thrown away his birth name in an effort to obtain anonymity, Apollyon was born, living in the shadows and feeding on the horrors of the world. History Apollyon, born to the formally blessed lineage of eyes, has survived a rather tragic childhood, losing his parents at the tender age of 7, the same age that he had enrolled into the shinobi academy. Such a loss forced him into the role of loner. His grades remained at their intellectual pinnacle throughout his academic years, proving himself to be a true genius. His combat prowess were also immense such was the norm with such a prestigious clan allowing him to be one of the few shinobi in history to have completed the chuunin exams without a squad. Such a remarkable feat would have garnered him quite the reputation, many compared him to a monster, this further caused the populace to shy away from him, even more than before. Personality To the few people considered a friend by the man, Apollyon shows unprecedented kindness, making sure that they are completely taken care of this is shown by his seemingly unwavering loyalty to ROOT. To the world at large however Apollyon is cold, callous and apathetic, for if you are not with him, you are against, and only a select few are deserving of this mercy. By choice he keeps very few bonds, as he believes bonds are weakness that could one day be used against him, in one way or another. His apathy extends to all but those who his lord orders him to silence, or whose movement he or ROOT are very interested in.His apathy is not however, absolute as on more than one occasion he has displayed a sarcastic wit, mostly in the form of taunts towards his enemies. Another interesting part of his personality is that while Apollyon has shown no qualms with killing, he has never once killed a child, or those who he deems innocent. Apollyon appears to be mildly approachable engaging in a conversation or two with the occasional stranger in order to pass as a friendly or at least kind individual. The death of his parents would cause a shift in Apollyon's personality, The apathy would remain, however However it's icy wrath would increase, as he became nigh unaproachable to the world at large, his handlers in root even avoiding him unless absolutely necessary. However this shift, the icy, silent wrath made him a perfect weapon for an organization like root who's entire operation depended in the secrecy of its members. Apollyon 'suffers' from ASPD more commonly known as anti-social personality disorder which is described as a disregard for, or the violation of others, as well as a lack of empathy for others,as well as personality Psychopathy, which forces him to build a "mask" of sanity in order to properly function in environments with larger populations. This 'mask' can be a constructed personality that best suits his current situation, or even a swagger that is used to perused people to his side, furthering his ability as an agent of espionage. Equipment Hollowed Ninja Tools. A majority of the tools and weapons employed by Apollyon, are hollowed out. This is because he has customized them, and placed tubes in the center of his weapons, these tube’s release a poison into the bloodstream of the opponent, making his weapons all the more dangerous, and forcing another issue into the back of his opponents mind. Abilities Taijutsu Aside from the gifts of his blood, Apollyon is also tremendously skilled in using his extremities. His Taijutsu style is best described as brutal and unrelenting, ceasing only when his opponent is motionless. His style incorporates knees and elbows more so than hands and feet, as those are more damaging and better fulfill his lust for brutality. While knees and elbows make up the core of his taijutsu style, Apollyon is also very adept in the art of grappling. Being able to skillfully twist, bend and break bones with relative ease. His training as a member of the ANBU has taught him to kill his enemies as quick as possible, wasting no unnecessary energies. Sharingan The blessed blood that runs through the vains of the demon, grants him eye’s capable of influencing the world. These eye’s have been instrumental in his rise as a shinobi, allowing him to see things that others cannot, or rather choose to ignore. Masatsura awakened his sharingan at an extremely young age of five, awakening the slumbering curse during a sparring session with his father in which he grew tired of being unable to land a single blow upon the man. Upon this awakening parents, insist that he train to master it religiously and thus Apollyon spent rather unrealistic amounts of time, placing himself in extremely dangerous combat situations in order to further train his gift. His skill with this curse, allows him to easily read, manipulate and copy the techniques of other shinobi, while also being able to have it activated near permanently. Apollyon is also capable of utilizing the forbidden techniques of Izanagi and Izanami. Mangekyo Sharingan The death of his parent’s left a void in the heart of Apollyon, this void soon darkened his outlook on life, tainting his blessing and awakening something far more sinister inside him. Such a dark awakening would cause a shift in his sharingan, forcing it to undergo a transformation that few Uchiha in history have obtained. The taint within him awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan which, while granting perfect perception of the world carries an imperfection of true irony, blindness. The risk of blindness, coupled with the reputation that he knew would befall him, caused him to initally hide his Mangekyo, at least through the duration of his academy days, and throughout his days as an ANBU until the commander of ROOT noticed that his blessing was not the same as the traditional blood rite. Rinnegan Long thought to be the strongest of the three dojutsu, the Rinnegan has long been rumored, prophesied even to possess the power to either destroy, or save the world. However what if it’s true purpose was neither? Instead what if these eye’s were forged by the Saṃsāra to enlighten the world, to “open the eyes” of the blind? Thus Apollyon’s awesome prowess steams directly from the Saṃsāra, The "cyclicality of all life, matter, existence." This is to say that Apollyon’s eyes if not his entire body are merely a husk moving entirely as whims of the cycle. The Rinnegan, as with other Dojutsu, grants it’s master the ability to see the chakra flow, tenketsu points and eight gates inside a person’s body. It cannot however see through smoke, or other things capable of obstructing views. Apollyon’s eye’s grant him sovereignty over the cycle of life and death, allowing him to take and should he choose return the soul’s of the recently deceased, granting them life. The Rinnegan represents and never ending cycle of life death and then rebirth, this is a cycle that every being no matter how powerful is apart of. The soul is absolute and unchanging, connected to one reality whereas the body is temporary, meaning that the same soul may reside in multiple body’s as the cycle repeats itself. However, not only does the Rinnegan grant its master sovereignty over the primordial cycle, it also gives Apollyon the ability to end it in the individual cases, meaning that Apollyon may use the human path to permanently remove the users soul from the cycle. Rinne-Sharingan Apollyon is one of the few shinobi throughout time to have awakened the power of the Rinne-Sharingan a Dōjutsu of such awesome might that it is capable of utilizing the power of the Rinnegan and the Sharingan both separately and simultaneously for truly fearsome results. The Rinne Sharingan also allow's Apollyon to utilize the borrowed power of his clans progenitor, that of the Oni herself. Upon awakening the might of the Rinne Sharingan, Apollyon has transcended the shackles placed upon him by the Saṃsāra, no longer a slave to the cycle of life and death, rather he is now sovereign to the cycle, master of the energies of both life and death. Perhaps unique to Apollyon, his Rinne-Sharingan does not manifest upon his crown, as the notable owns through history have, rather his Rinne-Sharingan presents it self in as iris' allowing him to imprint his vision upon the world with its awesome might.